How The Grinch Stole The Navy Part II
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Rewrite of my old story. I hope it's better. Set in season 3. Gang comes to Offutt Air Force Base. Jibbs, Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite of How The Grinch Stole The Navy. I knew I could do better. Same story line, different wording, hopefully better. I don't own them!**

Gibbs knew that Jenny didn't like to be helped. But he figured she could make an exception when there were bullets flying around their head's. He reached a hand out and grabbed Jenny's elbow. Without hesitation, she twirled herself into him and hid her face in his neck.

2 Days Earlier

"Jethro." Gibbs grunted, so Jenny kept talking.

"I need you, Ziva, Tony, and McGee on a plane in three hours." Jenny said as she slipped her glass off the bridge of her nose and stared up at him from her desk.

"Where?"

"Offutt Air Force Base."

"Air force?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking in the way that always simultaneously attracted and irritated Jenny.

"One of the naval officers there just got a high profile case, and we were called in to help."

"We?"

"I was told to go too."

"What about Abby?" Gibbs asked on his way out the door.

"What about Abby?" Jenny repeated.

"She's staying here?" Gibbs asked, pausing with his hand on the door knob.

"Yes, she is. If we need her, I'll call her." Jenny responded, slipping her glasses back on and turning back to her paperwork.

"Nebraska, yes?" Ziva questioned as she stretched in her chair.

"Yes, Zee-Vah. Nebraska." Tony retorted from his own chair across the aisle.

"Okay, why are we going to Nebraska?"

"We don't know yet, Officer David," Jenny answered for Tony as she entered the bullpen carrying her briefcase and jacket. "All I know is that we are to be on a plane in two and a half hours. So go pack and meet back at the airport."

"Where are we staying, Director?" McGee asked from his chair, a little farther down the aisle.

"Hold on." Jenny riffled through her briefcase until she found a stack of papers.

"The Microtel, it's off base but it's the hotel that the base uses most often." Jenny said, still looking at the paper.

"What's the agenda for the trip? How long are we going to be there?" McGee asked as he, Tony, and Ziva stood.

"Pack for two weeks. We'll be there until the case is closed." Jenny answered as she and Gibbs walked to the elevator together.

Tony put his feet up on the seat opposite his, which happened to be Ziva's seat. Jenny and Gibbs were across the aisle, and McGee was next to Tony.

"What are we supposed to do for two weeks?" Tony asked in a slightly whiney voice as he poked Ziva's side with his sock-covered toes.

"You are going to be doing what you would be doing if you got the case in D.C., Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said without looking up from her unending supply of paperwork. Tony made a face at Ziva and poked her once more before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"We will be landing at Offutt Air Force Base in about 5 minutes, so please prepare for landing." Tony shook the sleep out of his brain and sat up in his chair at the sound of the pilot's voice over the intercom. McGee and Ziva were putting away a game of Scrabble and Gibbs and the Director were conversing quietly, their faces so close together it looked as if they were kissing.

When the group stepped off the plane, Tony squinted into the harsh November light. _It wasn't snowing, and the sun wasn't out, so why the hell was it so bright?_

"It is very ugly here." Ziva stated as she stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac.

"Thank you, ma'am." A young, good-looking officer in fatigues smiled at Ziva and took her hand to help her down.

"But you are not." Ziva smiled flirtatiously at him and Tony pinched her arm as he grabbed her duffel bag.

Jenny stepped off and greeted the men that had gathered on the runway. Gibbs was standing behind her and glaring whenever anyone got too friendly with the Director. He sighed with relief when only the team got in to the town car assigned to drive them around, and no officers accompanied them.

"I would rather stay at Probie's apartment then this room." Tony whined as he tossed his bag on one of the two queen beds in the Microtel room.

"What's wrong with my place?" McGee asked as he tossed his bag on the other bed.

"Well, as of right now, nothing." Tony said as he stretched out the kink in his back sleeping on the plane had brought on.

"I don't see what the problem with either place is?" McGee questioned as he turned to face Tony.

"The décor in this room makes you look like Martha Stewart, McTasteless."

"Would you like to sleep outside, Tony?" Ziva glared as she stood in between the two beds, holding her bag.

At that moment, the Director walked in, looking mad. Her hair had started to come out of the bun it was in earlier, and her cheeks were flushed from arguing.

"The _nice_ man at the front desk said that there were only two rooms available. You three will be in this room, Gibbs and I will be in the other room."

"Why do we get only two beds for three people?" Tony whined again.

"Would you like the other room?" Jenny glared at Tony, who backed up a step.

"How many beds does it have?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't looked yet Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"Then, uh no, I'll be fine here." Tony took another step back, his shins hitting the incredibly low hotel bed McGee's bags were on.

Gibbs unlocked the door of the room they had been assigned to and pushed it open with his shoulder.

"Uh oh." Gibbs said as he paused in the doorway.

"What?" Jenny pushed past him and stood in the little hallway connecting the bathroom off to the right to main room before them. The main room with only one queen size bed.

"One bed? I'm firing the travel agent when we get back." Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose; she could feel a migraine coming on and hoped she'd packed her ibuprofen.

"I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor, Jen." Gibbs smirked at her as he closed the door behind them and set their bags on the foot of the bed.

At the glare Jenny gave him, Gibbs grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and tossed it on the floor, "Better?"

"Yeah, much better." Jenny said as she dug in her purse for the bottle of aspirin.

After having dinner at the Chinese buffet next door, everyone got settled in. Tony and Ziva were in their room, mindlessly flipping through TV channels. Gibbs and Jenny were in their room, with Gibbs reading a book in the chair in the corner and Jenny doing paperwork in the bed. McGee had gone next door to the Northrop Grumman building to see if he could be of assistance to anyone.

Three hours later, McGee returned and went straight in to the room he shared with Tony and Ziva.

Tony and Ziva were in the same bed, Tony sprawled out on one side and Ziva was snoring on the other side, with her hand on her gun under the pillow and all the blankets wrapped around her. McGee changed quietly and slipped into the other bed, making a mental note to ask why Tony was only in his underwear the next morning.

Gibbs rolled over on the floor. It smelled stale with a faint trace of urine and dust. And it was hard, even for a Marine.

"Jenny?" Gibbs whispered as he rolled over again so he was on his back.

"What?" She didn't sound like she had been asleep at all, either.

"I can't sleep."

"Would you like me to go get you some milk and read you a story? Then maybe I can scare the monsters out of the closet." Jenny retorted, and he could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Can I sleep on the bed?"

"Excuse me?" He heard her sit up, the sheets rustling.

"It's uncomfortable down here!" He whined, knowing he sounded like Tony.

"You're a Marine, live with it." Jenny said, lying back down.

After a few minutes of silence, Jenny sat up. "Jethro?"

After a few seconds of silence, Jenny untangled herself from the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor. Gibbs wasn't lying on the floor. He wasn't even in the room from what she could tell in the dark.

"Damn it, Gibbs. Where are you?" She asked, straining her eyes to see in the dark.

Jenny leaned back, resting her head against the wall behind the bed. She felt someone grab her arm and she sighed.

"Jethro, really, was that necessary?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I am sleeping on the bed, Jen." He responded, letting go of her arm.

"I know."

When they woke up in the morning, they tried to ignore the fact that they had been sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Don't own them, enjoy!**

"So, Tony, why were you almost naked in bed with Ziva last night?" McGee asked as he took a corn muffin from the breakfast buffet the next morning.

"It was hot in there." Tony said as he filled a bowl with Cheerios.

"Actually, Tony, I was freezing."

"Can it Probie." Tony mumbled as he walked back to the table.

Tony, McGee, and Ziva were all eating while they waited for Gibbs and the Director to come down from their room.

"They probably were up so late having sex that they forgot to get up." Tony theorized through a mouthful of cereal.

"That is disgusting, Tony." Ziva made a face as she peeled an orange.

"Ziva?" McGee smiled sweetly in her direction.

"McGee?"

"Care to enlighten me as to why Tony was in his underwear last night?"

"No." She answered as she ate an orange slice.

"Come on!" McGee slammed his hand down on the white circle table, making milk slosh out of Tony's Styrofoam bowl.

"McGee, you can not know." Ziva said, waiting to put the second orange slice into her mouth.

"You're gonna tell Abby!" McGee whined.

"So?"

"Ziva! That's not fair!"

"Fine, Tony and I had sex, is that what you wanted to hear?" She said with a smile.

"Really?" McGee's jaw dropped.

"No, McGee, you're gullible." Tony said as he wiped up the milk on the table with his sleeve.

Before McGee could respond, the Director and Gibbs burst in through the doors to the breakfast area looking flustered.

"Rough night, Boss?" Tony asked through a mouthful of Cheerios.

Gibbs gave his Senior Field Agent a nasty glare.

"Shutting up now, boss." Tony ducked his head down and put another spoonful into his mouth.

"Director Shepard." A tall man in his forties wearing a pale blue dress shirt and black slacks asked later that morning.

"Colonel Roger Bates." Jenny acknowledged him as she smoothed the hem on her green suit skirt.

"The case is really violent." Colonel Bates started as they walked down a quiet hallway in Stratcom.

"We're used to them, Colonel."

"Lt. Colonel Adam West was stabbed in the chest six times October 17th. A week later, Petty Officer Jared O'Connell was stabbed in the chest six times. Yesterday, two Civilians were found dead. Marie Duvall and Paul Wisebecker were found stabbed six times each." The Colonel explained as they entered a conference room.

"Why are the last two NCIS cases?" Jenny asked as she took a seat in one of the black leather swivel chairs.

"They both worked in the same office as Lt. Colonel West and Petty Officer O'Connell, ma'am." Colonel Bates replied as he also took a seat.

"Any leads so far?"

"There are three other people in the office. All of them are civilians. There are Ron Henderson, Jess Perry, and Steven Lee." He slid the files along the oak table towards her.

"Are they in protective custody?" She asked as she thumbed through Ron Henderson's file.

"We planned on interrogating them, but we decided to wait and let you handle it."

"Ron Henderson?" Tony leaned over the table towards the man with blonde hair that was fading to white. Ziva stood behind Tony, smirking.

"Y-Yes." Ron wiped sweaty palms on his khaki slacks.

"What's wrong, Henderson? Don't like being interrogated by me? Do I scare you?" Tony cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Uh, actually, she scares me." Ron said, pointing behind Tony to Ziva.

Ziva laughed as she walked up next to Tony. "And why do I scare you?"

"Because you're a woman." Ron swallowed and reached for the bottle of water on the table in between them.

"Sexist?" Tony asked as he pushed his chair out.

"N-No, she just looks mean." He stammered.

"Ha-ha, mean? Not our little assassin. She wouldn't hurt a fly." He patted Ziva on the arm as she took the chair he vacated.

"She's an assassin?" Ron Henderson's eyes widened as he looked from Tony to Ziva.

"Yes." Ziva leaned on her elbows on the table.

"Oh, Jesus." Ron closed his eyes briefly.

"Do you have a reason to pray?" Tony asked as he put his hands on the back of Ziva's chair.

"No. No sir, I do not." Ron answered confidently for the first time.

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look once they saw whom they were going to be interrogating. Jess Perry couldn't have been older than 20, with long, brown hair and gentle brown eyes. She was sitting up straight in her chair, anxiously playing with the sleeves of her blue sweater.

"Jess Perry?" Jenny leaned up against the wall as she spoke, allowing Gibbs to step up to the table.

"Jessica Perry." The girl nodded.

"How old are you, Jessica?" Jenny asked from the wall.

"19, ma'am."

"How did you get a job on base?" Jenny questioned.

"It's an internship, ma'am." Jess looked at Jenny and smiled a little.

"Who are you working with?" Gibbs spoke, glancing up from the file he was looking over.

"I was interning with Adam West, sir." Jess glanced down at her lap.

"Anything unprofessional going on in the office?" Gibbs asked as he placed the file on the table.

"He's married!" Jess blurted, looking up at Jenny.

"So?"

"Why would we do that?"

"He was good-looking." Jenny added.

"He really was." The girl's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Jess?" Jenny pulled a chair up next to Gibbs and waited for the girl to calm herself down.

"We…were having an affair." Jess said through her tears.

Jenny looked over at Gibbs and they both pushed their chairs back and went to leave the room.

"Wait!" Jenny turned, but Gibbs kept walking to the door.

"I'm, I'm pregnant. It's Adam's baby." With that, Jess crumpled in sobs and Jenny and Gibbs left the room silently.

McGee sat down across from Steve Lee. Steve was a big man. About six foot and four hundred pounds, he was bald and had blank, gray eyes. Steve was wearing a gray striped shirt rolled up to reveal tattoos on his forearms.

"Mr. Lee?" The man grunted, McGee flinched inwardly but kept going anyway. "How close were you to Adam West, Jared O'Connell, Marie Duvall, and Paul Wisebecker?"

"I knew 'em." Steve said without emotion.

"Care to specify?" McGee closed the file he had in his hands.

"I worked with them. I don't make friends with them. They be thinking they better than me."

"Did you kill them?" McGee decided to do a direct approach.

"You don't beat around the bush, do ya boy?" Steve said, with something that McGee guessed was supposed to be a smile.

"Answer the question Mr. Lee."

"Nah, I only killed one man in my life, and that was when I was training to be a SEAL. Not worth my time to kill those people."

The group had gathered in Tony, Ziva, and McGee's hotel room to discuss what they had found. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and they had an hour before they had to be back on base. Tony and Ziva were sitting on one bed, McGee was at the table in the corner with his laptop, and Gibbs and Jenny were on the other bed.

"We didn't find anything on Jessica Perry." Jenny started, holding the girl's file.

"Other than the fact that she was interning with Adam West and is now pregnant with his baby." Gibbs added.

"Isn't he married?" Ziva asked, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Yep." Gibbs nodded, taking the file from Jenny's hands and skimming over it again himself.

"Steve Lee. He is big enough to kill without much of a struggle and he has killed before. But I don't think he did it." McGee looked up from his laptop.

"Why is that, Probie?" Tony asked, looking down at the files spread between his and Ziva's legs.

"Just a feeling."

"Uh huh, and on real police work news," Ziva leaned over and smacked Tony's head before he could finish his statement.

"Thank you Ziva." Gibbs nodded her way. Ziva smiled and nodded at Tony to continue.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Ron Henderson is a very nervous guy. I don't think he did it."

McGee rolled his eyes at Tony and went back to typing on the laptop.

"So basically we have nothing?"

"Director! How dare you think so negatively! But, yeah, we have nothing." Tony stated, closing a file and tossing it at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

"Jethro, get your phone." Jenny mumbled into her pillow.

Gibbs leaned over and grabbed his vibrating cell phone from the nightstand, it had been eight hours since the gathering in his agents' room, and they hadn't had any progress on the case since then.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Hello Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Give my greetings to Jennifer."_

"Who is this?" Gibbs sat up and flicked the light on.

"_Turning the light on won't help a thing, Leroy."_

Jenny sat up, the covers falling away from her body and looked worriedly at Gibbs.

"How are you seeing us right now?" Gibbs asked, jumping out of bed.

"_I'm doing more than just seeing, Gibbs."_

"What?"

Before Gibbs could hear the response, he heard glass shatter, Jenny scream, and then everything went black.

"How cute." Gibbs gingerly moved all of his fingers and toes to make sure he was alive, and then slowly opened his eyes. "You know that you and the Director sleep all cuddled up? It's very romantic, but a little cliché, don't you think? The whole boss-employee romance never appealed to me."

Gibbs tried to sit up, but Jenny was draped over his lap, her head resting on his knees, sending her red hair cascading down his lower legs.

"Wake her up!" The voice demanded.

"Why?" Gibbs lips were cracked, and his throat was rough and scratchy.

"Because I said so." Gibbs noticed the man standing in the corner for the first time. He was wearing all black and holding a gun. Gibbs slipped his hands under Jenny's armpits and slid her up next to him on the wall.

"Jen, get up, NOW." Her eyes fluttered as he shook her gently and she turned her head towards Gibbs' voice.

"Good morning, Jennifer."

"Charles." Jenny whispered, her eyes focusing on the man across the room. Gibbs looked over Jenny, then at 'Charles'.

"Trying to figure things out? I can see those ancient wheels a turning in there, Agent Gibbs." The man grinned, showing a line of perfect, white teeth.

"What do you want from us, Charles?" Jenny asked, sounding irritated.

"You know what I want, Jennifer." Charles walked closer to the two.

"Where are Gibbs and Jenny?" Ziva asked for the fifth time that morning.

Tony placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and squeezed gently, "I'm sure they just slept late, again."

"They are an hour late, Tony." Ziva shrugged his hands off her and started to dial Jenny's number for the thirteenth time.

When no one answered, the three decided to go to their room. Once they got to the end of the hallway, they noticed the door was open. They pulled their guns and crept into the room, and the first thing they all saw was the blood on the carpet by the smashed window.

"Call Bates!" Ziva yelled as she ran into the room, checking the bathroom and closet. He and McGee glanced at each other before walking in to the room after Ziva.

"Oh my God…"


End file.
